


Just me and you.

by DisfortunateShortOne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Black brothers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sirius is a protective big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisfortunateShortOne/pseuds/DisfortunateShortOne
Summary: Nine year old Sirius and eight year old Regulus discuss never wanting to get married. And Sirius decides he must protect his younger brother no matter what.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Just me and you.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Orion Black boomed, a tone nine year old Sirius heard quite often, much to his disfortune. The young boy crept to the drawing room, sensing why he was being summoned in such a manner. On the drawing room floor laid a broken vase. Sirius hung his head in shame, an excited game of hogwarts duel and a bout of accidental magic had led to the vase being shattered. Not that he could explain this to his father, the man wouldn’t listen and it would lead to a worse punishment if he ‘talked back’ to his father. Sirius wasn't sure who had actually broken the vase but he wasn't about to let his little brother be blamed. They didn't hurt him, Sirius made sure of it.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man glared down at his son, and if looks could kill, Sirius figured he would’ve been dead long ago. Orion Black could intimidate even the most capable adult wizard, but Sirius, quite frankly was indifferent by this point, he merely shrugged, knowing he would be punished no matter what he said. It was then, as if sensing her eldest son's plight, Walburga entered the room. Orion was instantly distracted by his wife, pointing to Sirius frantically. “Walburga! _Your son_ has broken yet another vase...” Sirius saw the look on his mother’s face and sensed his father had made a grave mistake . “He’s only _my son_ when he’s being an insolent brat then?” She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. “Well he does appear to have your temperament...” Orion dug himself a deeper hole and Sirius had to hold in a snort, even he knew one did not say such things to the woman. Walburga’s nostrils flared and her face contorted in a way Sirius didn’t think was possible. “And what is that supposed to mean?”Her voice was eerily calm and Sirius just knew she would erupt any moment. _Don’t do it, don’t say it father..._ Sirius thought to himself “it’s just he’s very like you...” The man didn’t get an opportunity to finish his sentence, he had done it. 

As soon as the first outraged shriek left his mother’s mouth, Sirius scrambled from the room. His parents fought often and although he wished they wouldn’t, they were normally too distracted to pay attention to him or Reg. Merlin, if this was what being married was like, Sirius knew with certainty he didn’t want it. He was breathless by the time he made it to their secret spot, not that it was very secret in the first place. The two children had taken to hiding in the pantry, their parents never entered the kitchen and Kreacher, their house elf, liked Regulus a fair bit so he kept quiet about the two boys curled up in the dark corner of the pantry. 

“Did he punish you?” Regulus asked timidly when his other brother sank down beside him. “I’m sorry, it was all my fault...” He continued when Sirius was too out of breath to answer him. Sirius immediately wrapped his arms around his sniffling brother, pulling him to his chest. “Shush Regs, he didn’t get me. Old Wally saved the day...” The younger boy pulled back from him “you shouldn’t call her that, she’s our mother.” Sirius merely waved him off “they’re fighting again...” A crash sounded from above him, almost as if to prove his point. Regulus leant into his brother’s side, sighing “I do not want be married, ever. Too much fighting.”The eight year old grumbled. 

Sirius pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “Then don’t” he told him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “I don’t want to be married either, girls are gross.” The older boy pulled a face and his brother nodded in agreement “yuck.” Sirius pulled his little brother closer to him “when we grow up, we can get as far away from here. Find a cool house, and have a dog. Just me and you, no wives to shout and throw things at us.” Regulus’s eyes lit up at that “really? You really mean it Siri?” Another crash could be heard. Sirius grimaced, rubbing his brother’s arm when he started to tremble. He would protect him, he had to. “Yeah Regs, promise. Just you and me. Maybe Kreacher.”He whispered.


End file.
